


Good Morning Good Morning

by mtothedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Human Castiel, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes Dean up for a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a post season 8 established relationship ficlet, but really fits anywhere with human!Cas. Just a short fluff piece. <3

“Dean.”

“Dean, wake up.”

“M’asleep, Cas.”

“Clearly you’re not asleep.  It’s time to go hunting, Dean.”

“It can wait an hour.”

“Yes but _I_ can’t wait.”

Dean cracked an eyelid to spy a fully dressed and unbelievably chipper Castiel perched on his chest.  The solid weight of the former angel’s body against was doing nothing to encourage him to get out of bed.  If anything, Castiel was like an extra blanket, cocooning Dean in warmth and safety.  Though Dean was loathe to admit it out loud, that feeling was less attached to Cas pressing him into the memory foam and more attached to Castiel’s presence in general.  That didn’t stop him from hiding his face in the comforter and trying to will himself back into unconsciousness.

“Since when are you such a morning person?” Dean griped despite the smile playing at his lips.

“Since you and I are going to have three days all to ourselves with no siblings around to complain about our inappropriate noises,” Castiel supplied dryly.  Dean sighed, muscles lethargic as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I guess I should get up then,” he admitted at last, nesting one hand in Castiel’s dark hair.  He was gonna need another trim soon.

“Hurry,” Cas goaded him with a teasing trace of fingers down his chest, “We’re going on an adventure today and for once I’m driving.” 

“If that’s some kind of euphemism then you have my attention,” Dean pretended to grumble, flinching away from the time flashing on the alarm clock, “Even though the damn sun’s not even up yet.”

“Which means no one will see the illicit acts we’re going to commit in the back seat of the car before we leave,” Castiel rumbled as he tucked a kiss behind Dean’s ear. 

Dean was _definitely_ awake now.  In all possible senses of the word.  He pressed a firm kiss against Castiel’s lips before tossing back the covers and scrambling for his jeans.

“Just gimme five minutes to get my kit together,” Dean told the former angel.  Castiel grinned, shouldering his own duffle bag full of Dean’s old shirts and everything they would need for the salt and burn Sam had found them outside of Memphis. 

“I’ll be outside,” Castiel promised, jingling his keys, “Don’t get _too_ dressed.”


End file.
